When the World Meets its End
by Rosemary1234
Summary: CRACK ALERT! Its the end of the world, and Hungary has a proposition to make! Contains cracky-ness and kissing from a crazy weird dream I had a few nights ago.


**A/N: This is pure crack. NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! Its based off of a dream I had a few days ago. Please don't ask me what the seemingly apocalyptic event is. I have no idea, because the dream never specified (I've been watching too many dystopian movies!) Anyway, I did actually add a few things that I DO ship such as Ameripan and IceLiech, but besides that the rest of it is PURE DREAM CRACK. Enjoy!~ ^_^**

It was the end of the world. An apocalyptic event similar to all those predicted in big Hollywood movies. The nations gathered around the rather cramped meeting room, many screaming their heads off about how there was no way to stop it and how they were all screwed.

Hungary stood emotionless next to her partner, Austria for a moment before her eyes widened at a though that just so happened to cross her mind.

_What a brilliant idea! _

She smiled a Cheshire grin before quickly making her way towards the front of the room. After pushing through the chaotic crowds of overly stressed countries she leapt up to a pedestal and cleared her throat loudly.

When no one paid her any attention, she cupped her hands and shouted above the uproar.

"HEY! I realize you are all very upset at the moment, but I figured since the world is ending then we should do things we would never have done otherwise! Think of it as a sort of bucket list suggestion! I propose that we all make out with eachother and not care who sees!" Every nation was silent at the end of her preposterous speech, before France started chuckling 'ohhonhon' and glanced suggestively at England.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLOODY FROG!" The two proceeded to argue in the corner as Hungary hopped down from her place at the pedestal before running and leaping into the arms of two very surprised nations.

She began to kiss both Prussia and Austria passionately. Soon they both recovered from their shock and accepted this unordinary behavior. Prussia gently cupped her cheek before closing his eyes and kissing back roughly, while Austria left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Each of the nations watched with expressions ranging from shock and confusion, to amusement. Suddenly, America cried "YOLO DUDES!" and turned around to kiss the nearest nation-

-Who just so happened to be Belarus. It was a seemingly random decision of kissability. Japan blushed and took a picture with his camera. Russia and Ukraine, who stood behind them, only stared in astonishment. A dark purple aura slowly surrounded Russia. _"Kolkolkol." _

It wasn't needed though, as Belarus had already swiped a knife hidden in her dress and had it pressed against America's neck. Although, it seems America had anticipated this once realizing who he was kissing, and already had a gun pointed at her forehead.

Belarus tried to pull away from the kiss- which was also muffling her shouts of anger and displeasure- but America's grip was like iron. She looked around at the expressions of her siblings, hoping her Big Brother Russia was not mad. To her irritation he now only appeared relieved that he was not in the situation.

Eventually, Belarus's eyelids began to droop as she slowly succumbed to the kiss. She reluctantly dropped the knife, as America lowered his gun. She finally allowed him to kiss her, although was still pretty pissed off. She swore that once she was out of this embarrassing situation she would slit his throat.

After America's act of bravery (and insanity) many other countries had begun to take Hungary's words seriously and were now all in groups of twos and threes expressing emotions that were previously unknown or just simply kissing countries at random for the thrill of it, like America had done.

Hungary sat from her place between Prussia and Austria, taking out a little note book and writing down the names of each couple (or trio in some cases) that she spotted. She grinned and took pictures all the while muttering about the joys of yaoi. Snippets of conversation were heard from around the room which had taken on a surprisingly intimate atmosphere.

_"Doitsu! Doitsu! Kiss me! Ve~!"_

_"Become one with me, da?"_

_"Get away from me you tomato bastard!"_

Switzerland observed the madness that had overcome them all, with a firm grip on his little sister's arm. Liechtenstein tried to go over towards Iceland but was stopped by her brother's stern expression.

"Lili, I will NOT have you participating in this undignified-" The Swiss man was cut off, because Hungary, who had been observing, quickly shoved Austria off of her, smacking his lips against Switzerland's own. A blush erupted across his face as he let go of Liechtenstein's arm. Liechtenstein nodded in thanks to Hungary before making her way across the room toward a certain Nordic country.

Hungary was quite pleased with her work. Too bad she wouldn't be around for years afterwards to look back on it all. Suddenly the television screen on the back wall of the room clicked on as a news broadcaster reported something. Nobody really paid attention though until the words _"World not_ _ending"_ were spoken.

Everyone froze, before standing up and distancing themselves from one another. Each of them felt the heat rising in their cheeks. An awkward cough came from America who had currently been making out with Japan. (Belarus had switched places and gone for Russia, who had tried to sneak away during her moment with America).

"So… Does this mean, life as we know it _isn't _over, and we're _not_ all gonna die?" A pause from the other nations. Abruptly, the silence was broken from a unanimous cry that echoed throughout the building.

"_HUNGARY!"_

**A/N: XD Yeah... I don't really know why I dreamt this. BUT I HAD A VERY STRONG URGE TO WRITE IT DOWN. IT _NEEDED_ TO BE SHARED. And yes. Kissability is now a word in my book. Please review my little petals! **

**-With Love, From Rosemary ;)**


End file.
